


Happy birthday mate!

by laserchick



Category: Smosh, lasercorn - Fandom, smoshgames, sohinki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserchick/pseuds/laserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its lasercorns birthday and everyone forgot :( *sad lasercorn* bu luckily his good friend matt sohinki is there to give him the best birthday gift ever! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday mate!

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i really hope you like it guys! i really ship laserinki/sohincorn! ^.^

David was still at the office even though it was getting close to 11pm. He finished editing the latest of his videos. He looked up to the clock, he then looked down to the floor,   
"seriously, its nearly 11 and not one person has remembered its birthday?" he said to himself.   
"Shit, its your birthday!" sohinki said popping his head round lasercorns desk, making david jump and fall off his chair.   
lasercorn looked up at him and said "shit man, how long have you been here?" He was breathing heavily after the shock.  
"all day?" matt replied wilst wheeling over to david in his chair to help him up, "dude, why didnt you say its your birthday?"  
"i thought someone would remember to be honest. i mean, i know all your birthdays and even help plan all your parties..."  
"man im sorry,i feel so bad, i havent even got anything to give to you, im sorry"  
"its alright i guess... im just gonna go home and forget about today, maybe play some portal 2."  
"wait, i have something for you!"  
"you dont have to matt, its fine..."  
"no its not, i really want to give this to you!"  
"well what is it?"  
"close you eyes" so lasercorn closed his eyes waiting for his mystery gift, then suddenly he felt something pressed against his lips. it was another pair of lips, sohinkis lips.  
lasercorn pulled away, "errr.. i..". sohinki looked to the floor in shame.  
"sorry, i.. i just..." sohinki said but was interupted by david.  
"i enjoyed it". 

they looked at eachother for a moment then sohinki pulled lasercorn to him by his shirt and kissed him again passionatley. as they "made out", sohinki felt a bulge in his  
co-workers pants. he stopped and smiled at him, "do you want to make this a birthday you'll never forget?". david smiled and said "it'll be the best birthday ever!"  
matt wrapped his hand around davids and pulled him through to another room, there was a sofa in the room. matt pushed the birthday boy onto it and pulled down his zipper,  
lasercorn smiled. matt got down onto his knees and pulled out davids huge, erect dick and licked the tip, then proceeding to put it into his mouth.  
david groaned a little and put his hand onto matts head. matts head was bobbing up and down davids thick cock like a carousel horse on its pole but much faster.  
he then stopped and stood up, took off lasercorns shirt and kissed him. lasercorn could see that sohinki too had a boner.they both procedded to undress themselves.   
they stood for a moment in silence, examining each others bodies. lasercorn broke the silence by saying "why dont you lay down for me?"  
he replied with "you're the birthday boy". he layed down on his back on the soft sofa and gazed into his friends beautiful brown eyes. david climbed on the sofa and lifted matts  
legs into the air and teased him by slowly rubbing his dick on his hole. "do it" sohinki begged, making lasercorn smirk. he slowly entered sohinkis body and started thrusting.  
both of them let out moans every now and then. "aaaahhh fuuuuccckkk!" sohinki moaned "i think im gonna cum!"  
"shhhhhhhiiiittttt, i can feel it too!" lasercorn pulled out and held his cock over matts body and cum shot out at his friend, landing on his chest.   
matt then grabbed his dick and aimed at davids faced and cummed on him. 

they layed together on the sofa together.Sohinki smiled "happy birthday mate."


End file.
